En tus zapatos
by mutsumiElric
Summary: esto sucede luego de que al recobra su cuerpo, pero ed y al estan denuevo en casa . este ficc enseñara a dos de nuestros personajes que cada uno acarrea consus penas, y cambiar no seria lo más adecuado.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : esto sucede luego de que al recobra su cuerpo, pero ed y al estan denuevo en casa . este ficc enseñara a dos de nuestros personajes que cada uno acarrea consus penas, y cambiar de vidas ahora no seria lo más adecuado

**Mutsumi: **hola estoy aqui con fic q se me ocurrio ayer mientras dibuja y pintaba mi dibujo de edo, espero que se diviertan y porfa dejen riviews y tengaame compasion no soy muy buena con los fics

-------En tus zapatos -------

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana en el departamento de los elric el mayor de ellos aún estaba echado en su cama.

Al- edward ! levantate son las 9

ed- mmmm mamá no quiero es muy temprano

A alphonse le aprece un gotita en la cabeza y dice- edward soy tu hermano el que te habla, ed recuerda que prometimos ir al casa de Winry para visitarla-

ed-mmm mamá no quiero ir a la casa de la bruja -

Al- ed estas dormido o te estas haciendo?- si te refieres a winry con bruja te digo q si te escuchara te aria añicos .de una buena vez nii----saaannnnn! levantate o quieres que desparrame leche en tu cara .

Ed- Lecheeeeeeeeee nooooooo llamen a la policia un intento de asesinato esta apunto de efectuarse-

Al- alfin despiertas-

Ed- a hola al ¿qué hora son ?

Al- las nueve

ed- a buena entonces te veo más tarde - y edward se vuelve a tirar asu cama

Al- nii-san ! no seas haci es tarde !

Ed - es temprano, tu que eres madrugador-

Al- quieras o no vamos a ir a la casa de Winry-

Ed- para que?- _para que me de con una llave inglesa ._

Al-Nii-san ella nos quiere mucho y es nuestra mejor amiga -

Ed-y-

al-y que prometimos algo y hay que cumplirlo-

ED-y...-

Derrepente Alphonse se le iluminan los ojos

Al- Si no vamos entonces hoy mismo traigo un gato-_talvez esta vez consiga traer un precioso gato aqui._

Ed-esperate, aguanta el coche, gatos aqui no-

Al- entonces vamos-

Alphonse pone una carita de gatito ilusionado

ed-_no me mires haci , porque tiene esa cara, ahora entiendo como se sentia mamá cuando el le pedia cosas con esos ojitos ,pero no voy a dejar q me convensa_

Al- anda vamos si -

ED-al.. ay rayos de una vez vamonos antes de que me arrepienta

Al_ -Yupi jiji esa cara nadie la a podido negar ,siempre funciona.-_

Ed- bueno piensas venir o te vas a quedar sentadote ahi .

Entonces los dos hermanos tomaron un tren para dirigirse a Rizembul

en el tren...

Al- hermano , ase un tiempo que no vemos a Winry , espero que este bien-

ed-ZZZZZ-

Al-niisan ! nii-san, no hay caso ya se durmio-

Al- pero que asco esta babeando el sillón que asco, felismente que no me sente ahi , intetare despertaralo-

derrepente una niñita con colitas dice - mami mai mira ese señor esta que babea , tendra complejo de bebé- la mamá le responde -eso creo jiji

Alphonse se rie y decide despertar a su hermano antes que viniera la asafata o alguien más que pudiera decir una cosa peor .

Ed- diablos Al estaba meditando-

Al- yo diria que estabas babeando, mira a tu costado todo esta mojado-

Ed se sonroja saca un pañuelo y limpia todo rapidamente.

Al- oie ya vamos a llegar -

Ed-eso me hace acordar en todo el trayecto no hemos comido nada -

de un momento a otro ed llama al asafata la cual le da algo de comida y jugo de naranja a petision ed , porque Al quería beber leche , pero Al no queria causar problemas en pleno tren asi que sedio .

Al-Ed comes demasiado un día de estos vas a engordar-

Ed- mentiras-

Al- en tal caso eres un poso sin fondo -

Ed oie no teniamos que bajar asi un ratito -

Al-upss-

bajan del tren apresurados

Al- bueno ahora que abrra que caminar un poco más-

Ed- para colmo eso-

Al- cuanto más rápido caminemos más rápido llegaremos -

después de media hora de caminata , platicas, y asta insultos llegharon los dos elric al casa de su amiga .

Al- Vez no fue muy dificil -

Ed- sin embargo estoy cansado-

Al- ed tu de todo te cansas-

ed-zzz bue si ya llegamos asta aqui entremos a la casa de los sutos , saludemos a la bruja nos despedimos y nos vamos-

Al- no seas asi -

Ed- bueno , de todas formas se que en cualquier momento me caera una llave inglesa-

de un momento a otro de la nada sale bolando un martillo el cual golpea Ed y ase qu se caiga extrepitosamente-

Al- te equivocaste es un martillo-

ed--

Al- nii-san estas bién nii-san -_lo noqueo_

**Mutsumi: **que tal les parecio , no escribi mucho por distintos motivos familiares que no quisiera mencionar , seguro mañana escribire un poco más asta entonces, y por favor no sean malos y dejen reviews. Adios.


	2. una estrella fugaz

**Mut:**hola a todos después de muxas lunas decidí continuar este** ficc y con la ayuda de nada mas y nada menos queeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….** Mi **imuto Natsumi!**

**Natsu: **Hola a todos, (no era necesario que me hagas tanta propaganda n.nU)

**Mut **: ahora después de haber presentado a mi hermana comencemos con esto que me duermo o!!!!!

**Natsu:** Al fin, después de tanto elricest y tanto yaoi por fin escribes algo normal.

**Mut**: jeje si pues bue comencemos este fic normal o al menos eso es lo que ella creejajajajajaja

En tus zapatos

Cap.2

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al-Hola winry chan –

Win-Hola Al-

Luego de haver saludado a Al ,winry dirige la mirada a donde estaba Ed noqueado y solo dice

-Y hola basura-

Edward se levanta y dice

-como que basura-

Win-y como que bruja?-

Ed-es que es lo que eres –

Win- eres un…..-

Ed-alphonse ya vamonos ya la salude ,ya la vi, ya me voy de aquí-

Al-niisan no trates así a Winry chan!!!!!

Ed-es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-

Win- como que, estar sentadaso en el sillón como una melaza, sin nada más que comer y ver televisión-

Ed- No! Te equivocas, también esta el trabajaso de cambiar de canal, traer más botana, ir al baño, y hay veces en las que la señal se va y tengo que pararme para mover la antena!-_mut: pero que flojo que es ¡!!!!!-Natsu: tu no digas nada que eres igualitita a el )_

Al- no seas asi edward estate contento de poder visitarla-

Ed- yate dije que ya me voy de aquí-

Win-si vete que le haces un favor a todo Rizembull

Y asi estuvieron toda la tarde discuitiendo hasta que como bendicion de dios a ninguno se le ocurrio otro insulto y se tuvieron que callar, ya que Alphonse se puso a chillar de cansancio, y para colmo de males, empezó a llover.

Al-ya empezó a llover, será mejor que entremos a la casa-

Ed- sino hay de otra-

Y asi tubieron que entrar los tres ni Winry ni ED se dirigian la palabra ambos se dirgieron a sus avitaciones dejando a un Alphonse angustiado.

Al- porque siempre que venimos es la misma historia ya me estoy empezando a artar, bueno será mejor que vaya ala cama ya me dio sueño-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Edward

Ed- ya no veo la hora ni el momento de irme de este chiquero-

En eso Alphonse entra a la habitación

Al- hola nii-san-

Ed-Hola ya te vas a dormir-

Al- sip , y que haces –

ED-aquí mirando a las estrellas y deciando irme-

Al- niisan no seas asi intenta de disfrutar tu estadia en rizembull-

Ed- como tu digas –

Al – Niisan mira una estrella fugaz-

Al mismo instante en que ambos hermanos miraban la preciosa estrella Winry la miraba por la ventana de la habitación contigua

Win- que hermosa ya se pedire un deseo-

Y en la otra habitación…….

Al- Nii-san pidamos un deseo-

Entonces Edward cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que winry lo hacia en la otra habitación y como si fueran uno desearon lo mismo

Win,Ed- _una persona me hace sufrir, hazle sentir lo que tengo que vivir-_

Al- Nii-san que pediste?-

Edward solo sonrié y dice

Ed-es un secreto-

Al- niisan dime –

ED-no me da la gana-

Al- pues yo te voy a hacer que te de las ganas-

Ed-Y que me aras me vas a levantar tu puñito y me vas a golpear en la cara?-

Al- no –

Entonces Alphonse agarra su almohada y sin misericordia empieza a dar de almohadasos a edward.

Ed-oie no se vale me distraje-

Y edward coje otra almohada y asi paso la noche en una gran y fuerte pelea de almohadas hasta que ambos caen rendidos y se quedan dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente………

Ed-_ hay que mareado que me siento a pero que bien que dormi_-Alphonse donde estas?, que extraño se abra ido', pero que hago aquí esta no es mi habitación –

Y edward se dirige al primer espejo que ve y al mirarse grita con todas sus fuerzas

Ed-PARESCO UNA BRUJA-

Ed- de hecho me veo como ella, hablo como ella y que no recuerdo tener caderas .

Y luego edward se coje su pecho y dice y menos recuerdo tener esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero que rayos pasa!!!!!!!, este cuerpo no es mio!!!!!!!-

Continuara

**Mut: **que les parecio me dio pena dejarla en suspenso pero lo mas seguro es que luego lo continue** .-**

**Natsu: **saludos a todos** y no olviden de dejar reviews.**

**Mut:si dejen reviews o si no si lo dejo en suspenso -!!!!!**

**Natsu: **onee-chan como es eso que si va haber cosas como yaoi en el fic?

**Mut**: jejejej bueno nos despedimos adios

**Natsu**: contestame ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Natsu:** se fue bue me despido y aver si la prox vez me contesta


End file.
